


A night of truths

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Experiences [3]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde and Luke have been playing a game for a while. While it can be funny they decide that it's time to the truth to each other, Rani, Maria, and Sarah Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night of truths

“Mum, I’m going over to Clyde’s.” Luke had made plans with Clyde that night. They planned to go for dinner and a movie, but he couldn’t tell her that. 

“What are you guys doing?”

“Just hanging out. If we get bored we may go out and see a movie. Apparently Blood-Sucking Snakes from Mars should be good.” He totally just made up that title, but it seemed believable and you could trust Mum to not know what new movies are playing.

“That should be amusing. It is always funny to see other people’s ideas of what aliens are like. Just be home by 11 okay?”

“Yeah Mum. Have a good evening.” and with that(along with a peck on the cheek), Luke left the house.

********

“Hey. So, what does Sarah Jane think we’re doing tonight?” Luke is lying on Clyde’s bed and Clyde is currently sitting at his desk drawing. It had been a running game about what they were doing versus what they were actually doing.

The rules went like this. They would make plans, and then Luke would make some excuse to get out of the house. Whatever Luke said to her they actually had to do it before they could do what they had actually planned to do. 

It wasn’t a very fun game, but it could be funny. There were times where Luke told her what they were actually doing, so it was boring. There were times that were difficult like the time they planned to go out to dinner, but Luke had told his mom they were going to the zoo. They could have gone to the zoo, and then make it to the dinner reservation, but the zoo closed at 5:00 that day, so they couldn’t do anything. 

Then there were times that were just plain weird. There was this one time when Luke told his mom that he was helping Clyde with a project. She obviously thought that it was a school project, but in reality it was Clyde’s personal project. What Luke was doing for him was standing with a cape on, so Clyde could practicing drawing normal looking superheroes(at least, that’s what he said. Luke didn’t really believe that was the reason. He thought that Clyde wanted to see Luke in superhero get up and knew he would never get him to do it otherwise.). Clyde wanted Luke serious faced, but he couldn’t manage to keep it going because he kept thinking of Sarah Jane picturing them with glue sticks and colored pens. Pretty soon they both were laughing to hard to do anything with the project, so they just had a make out session instead.

Luke was slightly sad that he didn’t come up with a more interesting excuse this time.  
“She thinks we’re hanging out. Possibly helping you study and possibly going to see the new movie, Blood-Sucking Snakes from Mars.” Luke smiled. Unlike his Mum, Clyde did know what new movies were playing.

“Plenty of good, real movies playing and you had to invent one called Blood-Sucking Snakes from Mars?” Clyde rolls his eyes.

“Well, I knew she doesn’t know which movies were playing and I don’t know what movie we are supposed to see so I just made up one that sounded realistic for two guys to go to.”

“Okay, so we have to hang out and study before we can go to see a movie and eat dinner. This is an easy one.”

“Yeah.” Luke says. He’s still sad that they’re not doing anything really different, but he was just happy to hang out with Clyde, so they hung out. Clyde drew Luke while he was on the bed(without telling him that until he was done and had shown it to him), and they talked about school, saving the world, and upcoming exams.

********

 

“You’re having trouble in science? Well I can help you prepare for the next test, then we can go to the movie!” Luke suggest. He was actually looking forward to walking to the movies with Clyde.

“Nah, I’m just nervous about it. I don’t really need any help in Science. There is something I would really like to study though.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

Clyde gives a small, knowing smile and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

“You.”

“Oh. Okay. Just as long as we leave at 7:00 for the movies.” 

“No, don’t do that!” Clyde groans.

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t plan it out. It’s much better to do this when it’s carefree.”

“Oh, alright. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure we go there in time to choose and see movie. I know I tend to over plan things. I’m sorry. I’ll try to…” Luke is cut off by Clyde’s finger on his lips.

“Luke, just shut up.” 

Luke smiles. He grabs Clyde’s hand and plants a kiss on it, while looking up at Clyde. He then grabs Clyde by the neck and pulls him in. Luke kisses Clyde slowly.

While kissing Luke, Clyde makes work of Luke’s shirt. He slowly unbuttons it, throwing it of Luke’s narrow shoulders. He pulls away to fully appreciate Luke’s pale and thin body, half naked in front of him.

Clyde’s stare is making Luke nervous. They have never gone as far as to take any clothes off yet.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asks, avoiding Clyde’s gaze.

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong. You’re beautiful, that’s all.”

“Oh? Well, it’s your turn.” 

Luke, who’s currently pinned under Clyde, starts to make work of Clyde’s shirt. He’s still a little self conscious, even though Clyde has said he is beautiful and looking at him with pure admiration. He trusts Clyde though. He knows that they are both in this for the long haul and though he has never said it to him, Luke loves him.

Luke unbuttons the last button slowly, pulling Clyde down for a soft and slow kiss while stroking the soft, but strong muscles of Clyde's abdomen. Clyde sighs as Luke’s hands explore his body.

Clyde breaks the kiss. He smiles devilishly at Luke before dipping back down to his body. 

“You’re beautiful too.”

Clyde smiles sheepishly. 

They’re not nervous anymore. Clyde places kisses from Luke’s ear, down his jawbone, to the flesh that connects his neck to his shoulder. Clyde stops kissing there and starts to run his tongue along the area, making Luke giggle then moan in pleasure.

Clyde doesn’t stop though. He starts to lightly bite the soft flesh, which causes Luke to exclaim in pain, but Clyde quickly licks the area, which causes Luke to moan in pleasure instead. 

Luke is suddenly really glad that they are laying down, because he’s feeling weak and doesn’t think he could stay standing. As happy as Luke is he doesn’t let Clyde continue what he is doing. He rolls them, so that he is on top of Clyde.

Clyde makes an indigent sound of protest, which makes Luke giggle slightly. When Luke catches his breath again, Clyde is almost shaking in anticipation. 

“Luke, please. If you are going to take control, at least have the decency to DO SOMETHING!” Clyde manages to get out. 

“All right. Your wish is my command.” Luke wriggles his eyebrows, but he doesn’t delay any longer.

Luke trails his tongue down Clyde’s chest leaving a glistening trail. When Luke gets to Clyde’s navel he dips his tongue in, and Luke hears a hitch in Clyde’s breathing. He knows he’s found one of Clyde’s erogenous zone, so he plays it to his advantage. He dips his tongue in and out until Clyde is struggling to breath. 

Luke pulls himself up to meet Clyde’s eyes. Luke then kisses him before murmuring, “I hope you’re not upset, but I don’t want to do anything more than just this today.”

“Honestly? I’m glad you don’t, because I don’t either. I…” Luke notices Clyde’s pause, “... like you a lot, but I’m not quite ready yet.”

“Good. I like you a lot as well.” Luke smiles. They kiss for a while, slow and gently. There is no more urgency, but just happiness and content. 

********

Luke and Clyde look both ways before they cross the street. They had kissed for a while before putting their shirts back on and heading out. They were happily talking and had their hands linked between themselves.

“Are you sure you are ready for that science test? Because I am always okay with helping you. I could help you review now. It’s biology right?”

“Yeah, it’s bio. I’m fine. I studied for like, two hours before you came over. I just have those pre-test worries. I’m sure you don’t know about those.”

“I do! But if you think you’re alright that’s fine. What movie do you want to see?”

“I don’t know. Let’s choose one when we get there.”

“That sounds good.” Luke says and gives Clyde’s hand a quick squeeze. 

********

“Well, there’s no “Blood Sucking Serpents from Mars”, but I think “It traveled 20 thousand miles” sounds good.”

“Sure, let’s see that. My mum made a good point today.”

“Really. What did Sarah Jane say?”

“That seeing other people’s ideas of aliens are funny.”

“That’s true. Most alien movies have a lot more wreckage than what actually happens. What do you think would happen if there was no doctor or us to save the world?”

“Well. Unit is good at what they do.”

“Yeah, but it’s all forces in. I used to support the military, but I think that there are better ways to deal with aliens.”

“True.”

They go to the ticket booth.

“We’d like two tickets for “It traveled 20 thousand miles” please.” Clyde asks.

“Two handsome men like yourselves have no dates on a Friday night?” the women asks.

“Nope. Just two blokes out to enjoy some good old violence.” Clyde smiles. They are careful not to reveal that they are a couple out in public. Word always seems to get round somehow.

“Well, that’s always good too. That’s 12 pounds please.”

They pay and go to their theater(number 13).

********

“That wasn’t a bad movie.” Luke says as they exit the movie theater.

“No. Not a great plot, but well done.”

“Where do you want to eat?”  
“Let’s go to a diner. People don’t ask a lot of questions there.”

********

They had walked around for a while before finding one. 

Luke pushes his chili around.

“What’s wrong?” Clyde asks.

“I’m in love with you.” Luke says it likes it’s no big deal, but he’s worried about Clyde’s response.

“Good, because I love you too.” Luke was happy to hear that and leans forward to kiss Clyde. It’s a quick one though. 

Luke still continues to play with his food though.

“Why are you really worrying.”

“I think it’s time told my mum about us.”

“I was wondering when we were going to do that. It’s been six months since we started dating.”

“Well she doesn’t even know that I’m dating or gay yet. Much less my best friend.”

“Well, we need to tell her because it’s not fair to keep her in the dark.”

“Yeah. Can we do it together though?”

“Yeah, totally. But can we do it tonight?”

Luke nods in response.

“We have till 11 though. Lets finish dinner first, then we can walk over to my house and tell her.”

“Okay. When should we tell Rani and Maria?”

“We can tell Maria when we call her next.”

“Okay. Do you want to tell Rani before or after we tell Sarah Jane.”

“Before. She’s not my mum. I also want her to stop trying to set me up with her friends.”

“I hear that.” Clyde says with a light chuckle.

The rest of dinner and the walk to Bannerman road is pretty quiet though. They are both really nervous. 

********

They both knock on Rani’s door. It’s a long time before Rani opens the door. She’s in her PJ’s and she looks annoyed.

“What do you guys want. It’s 10:30!”

“We really needed to talk to you about the next science test.” Clyde says. They had agreed on that on the walk over.

“Luke, can’t you help Clyde?”

“Yeah. But you guys in a different class and I don’t know how much you guys have learned yet.”

Rani rolls her eyes, but you can see her breaking. 

“Fine, you can come in.”

They are both thankful that they didn’t have to tell her the truth on her doorstep.

“We learned about mammals and vertebrates. Do you need any materials on it?” Rani asks once they have entered her room.

“We don’t actually want to talk about science. It was just an excuse to get into your house.”

“So what do you want to talk about then?”

“I wanted to ask you to stop setting me up with people.” Luke says.

“Yeah, me too.” Clyde says.

“Why? I thought I was just being kind, because neither of you seem to be going out on dates.” 

Clyde and Luke look at each other and burst into laughter. They go on a date at least 3 times a week. They just never told Rani that.

“What? What’s so funny?” Rani asks.

“Sorry. It’s just that we both go on a date a few times a week.” Clyde tells her.

“Really? You never told me that! Are you finding different people or are you guys both in a committed relationship?”

“Well I am.” Clyde says.

“Do I know them?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to tell me who they are?”

“Maybe. Bombard Luke for a while.”

“Fine.” Rani huffs, but they could both tell she was enjoying this. They never talked about their personal lives. They knew that she was dating a boy, but she knew nothing about their lives.

“Luke, are you in a committed relationship?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I know them.”

“Yeah. It’s not a big school we go to after all.”

“True. What’s her name?” Rani smiles encouragingly.

“His.”

Rani looks shocked for a second, but she gets over it remarkably quickly.

“Okay. What’s his name.”

“Well that’s no fun. Ask questions and try to figure out who they are!” Clyde pipes in.

“Great idea, Clyde.”

“Yeah, great idea.” Luke says and shoves Clyde.

“So, is he in our grade?”

“Yes.”

“Do I share any classes with them?”

“Yes.”

The questions keep on coming and Clyde looks way too amused. Luke meanwhile is annoyed.

“Do I hang out with them often?”

“Oh my god! It’s Clyde! I am dating Clyde.”

“I know. I pieced it together a while ago. I just wanted to see how you would react. I think it’s cute you two are dating.”

“Cute?” Clyde asks indignantly.

“Yes, cute. Great as well. Does Sarah Jane know?”

“No, we were going to tell her next.”

“Well then don’t stay here! Go.” Rani says and quickly kicks them out of the house.

“Next stop. 13 Bannerman Road.” Clyde says.

********

They crossed the street and opened the door to find Sarah Jane in the kitchen.

“Hey boys. What’s up?” She asks, putting down the writing she was working on.

“I have something to tell you.” Luke says.

“Okay. I’m listening.”

Luke doesn’t say anything.

“We have been dating for a while now.” Clyde says for him.

Sarah Jane doesn’t say anything for a moment.

“I have just one thing to ask.”

“And what’s that?” Luke asks. He’s worried she will not allow them to date or see each other again.

“Not to you. To Clyde.”

Now it’s Clyde’s turn to be worried.

“Are you treating him well?”

“Oh yes, of course!” Clyde nods enthusiastically.

“Tell me honestly. Luke. Is he telling the truth?” 

“Yes. He’s the kindest person ever, and I love him.” Luke says smiling. He slips his hand into Clyde’s

“Good. Then I’m happy for the two of you.”

“Really? Just like that?” Clyde asks in disbelief.

“Yeah. Why? Do you think I would not allow you two to date without a good reason?”

“A little.” 

“I guess I can understand that. Don’t worry. I really am happy for you two and I won’t stop you guys dating. You will still have to be home by 11 though.”

Luke and Clyde smile at each other.

“Of course mom.”

Who wants to stay out after 11 anyway?


End file.
